So We Meet Again
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: High School Reunion AU. What happens when Killian forces Emma to take him along to her high school reunion in New York? Companion to The Haunted, but do not need to read to understand.


**This might have a sequel... just say the word and it ****might**** happen ;)**

The morning sky blooms over the town, letting its golden hues sparkle over the land. Snowflakes still linger upon the wooded areas, clinging to trees and shrubbery, turning what was once green bleach white. The streets are freshly cleared from the powdered delight, as excitement and commotion travels past them, a usual occurrence nowadays in Storybrooke. Of course Emma Swan doesn't want to get out of bed even with her new husband coaxing her out with a tray of pancakes and hot cocoa.

"Swan..."

"No... Can't I just call in sick?"

"Not a chance, my love. I'd love to see the sort of abode you visited in your adolescent ages."

"It's called high school, pirate."

Yes. Emma Swan is married to the feared, ruthless, King of the mighty seas, Captain Hook... who currently sports a black t shirt and dark blue flannel plaid pajama bottoms coated with some pancake batter.

"Emma..." Killian pleads, she hates it when he gives her his sexy pirate pout... well, actually she loves it... but right now she hates.

"Killian…" She whines back, throwing the covers off of her and standing up from the bed. Immediately she gets a rush of cold air tickling at her bare legs, of which Killian cannot rip his gaze from. A month married to him, and his libido is still strong as ever and insatiable. Ignoring him, she peels her nightgown off exposing her lithe body to his stunned blue eyes, and it's a wonder that he has not dropped the tray of breakfast yet, as she gives him a show dressing into a pair of sweats. She knows he is going to make her go to this thing. This dreaded high school reunion.

From her late teen years of sixteen to just before she met Neal, Emma frequented a small public school in New York, to which she couldn't wait to graduate from. It was her worst nightmare. Being the foster kid, she was also an outcast and humiliated constantly. She almost hated everyone who graduated with her.

There was Sienna Livingston. Brown haired perky slut of a cheerleader who thought herself above everyone. She was the devil. She picked on Emma constantly, mostly because she was jealous of her better grades and natural fairness, but also because Emma Swan liked something that belonged to her.

Tyler Dukes, the tall muscular jock, who had all the teenage girls swooning over him. His hair was dirty blonde and always messy, from when he'd run his fingers through it. In her eleventh grade Sienna discovered of Emma's small infatuation with the man, so she and he planned for her to be publicly humiliated at the school dance, when he asked Emma out and stood her up, going with Sienna instead. He was the hottest man alive in Emma's mind, funny considering Killian is infinitely hotter, sexier and all hers.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asks waggling his eyebrows and Emma realizes that she has been staring at him with want this whole time.

"Oh I don't know." She says making her way over to him. She sticks her finger in the whipped cream atop her hot cocoa, and sucks on it, never breaking eye contact with Hook. "Maybe I'm thinking of flaunting you off to all the girls there making sure they know that you're mine."

"Believe me Princess, I am definitely yours. You're the only woman I want." He puts the tray down and pushes her back on the bed, crawling over her. "Just like you are mine, Mrs. Jones, and I intend on letting every bloody fool in that establishment know as much." He kisses her taking advantage of his two hands to feel every inch of her, making her squeal with want.

"Mmm, God I love you!" Emma says, running her hands through his coarse hair.

"I love you more." He moans, as she slips her hands under his shirt to feel his muscular chest.

"Guys!" The break apart and stare in the direction of the voice. The door is locked but they must have been extremely loud. "I know you're married, but just so you know _mate_ touch her again and you'll be going to this reunion with your hook." Sometimes Emma forgets that she's still living with her parents.

* * *

"Okay so let's go over this again." Emma says, slipping into her pink body con dress that she knows will be turning heads, plus based on the outcome it just produced when Killian saw it, she is starting to like this pink number more and more.

"My name is Killian Jones, we live in Boston not Storybrooke." He says while redoing his belt after their recent tryst. "I am a marine captain not a pirate captain; you are a bail bonds person not my sexy princess and we will not sneak off to the bathroom so I can slowly ravish you out of that sinful dress again." He licks his lips.

She smiles and kisses him on the lips.

"Mmm, good boy." But before she can retire to the bathroom to apply her makeup, he grabs her by the arm and spins her back to him, kissing her more passionately. "Killian!" She moans.

"Can't I take time to appreciate my beautiful wife?" He asks between kisses.

"We're going to be late." She laughs, kissing him back. He reaches his hands behind her back to try and unzip her dress again. Such a tease, and thank God her parents decided to leave the two of them alone for a bit.

"Don't care..." he pouts, kissing his way down her neck.

"This was your ide... oh! Killian come on."

"Fine, if the lady insists." He sighs, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you Swan."

"I love you more, Captain." She smiles, finally heading to the bathroom.

She tries to keep it simple but sexy. Mascara, faint hints of eye shadow, eyeliner, although she tries to prevent Hook from doing the same, and a soft red lipstick.

"Seven Seas, love! Are you trying to kill a man?" He asks her as she slips on her vicious black pumps. She cocks an eyebrow stealing a glance at him. His exposed chest is flushed, he's sinfully licking his lips, and his naughty eyes are glimmering with... Whoa, whoa, whoa!

"What did I say about the shirt?" She scolds, reaching so at least only two buttons are undone. "We are going to my high school reunion filled with plenty of single women on the prowl. Are you trying to get one of them to jump you?"

"Maybe I'm trying to get you to jump me."

"Hook, I'm serious." Emma internal cringes as he looks pained.

"Ah, you must be, Swan. Going back to Hook are we?"

"I'm sorry." She pecks him on the lips and looks up into his big blue eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for love. Although, I wouldn't mind it if you made it up to me... in the shower."

"Come on Captain." She rolls her eyes, grabbing their wedding bands and slipping them on their fingers. This, this is her life. It's filled with love and the sexiest man alive wearing a ring matching hers. That high school is her past. And, hey, Emma Swan faced a dragon, Peter Pan and two vengeful queens. She can handle a couple of no good high school bullies.

* * *

The flight is not so bad, she decides to keep the horror stories from her past hidden from him, along with another piece of information she does not want to share quite yet. The last time the two of them were in New York, Killian stabbed Mr. Gold which lead to Emma smashing an umbrella stand over his head, so hopefully it will be better between them this time round.

The high school, thank God, is paying for a room in the hotel nearby, and of course Killian plans to use this room to their full advantage.

When they land, Emma is surprised that Killian doesn't fall to the ground and kiss it, but of course he has to endure a cab ride as well, so he's stuck in one of these "bloody metal machines" for another half hour.

After reaching the hotel, they take a final shower, which lasts longer than it should, and dash out the door towards the high school.

It's just as small as Emma remembers it to be. The reunion is taking place in the cafeteria, where a few tables are at the side and a large disco ball is at the center of a cleared area on the floor, where some twenty eight year olds are dancing their hearts away. A lot of the people, to Emma's delight, have grown to pack a few pounds, look sweaty and creepy.

"Name?" A plump woman at table at the front asks, her eyes linger a little too long on Killian.

"Jones. Emma Jones." She says with a smile, and Killian practically grins like a little boy at the sound of her name.

"Jones huh?" The woman asks unimpressed, handing her a bracelet. "Don't remember you."

"Emmy Swan!" Great, Emma fully recognizes that voice. _Please be fat and wasted away... Crap!_

"Sienna! It's good to see you, how have you been." She's wearing the shortest red dress imaginable, and thankfully Killian's eyes are not on that bitch's bosom and only on her stupid face. _Good boy_.

"Great, seems like the years have been kind to both of us." Sienna takes sight of Killian standing next to her, and she's not unimpressed to say the least. She doesn't even bother to hide the fact that she's taking him in. Eyes traveling from his strong legs, lingering slightly on his crotch, up to the damn black shirt that clings perfectly on his muscular chest, to his face that had Emma quivering on the beanstalk. At least Killian didn't rebel and trade his jeans for his black leather pants. "And who's this handsome man?" Sienna asks.

"Emma's husband, Killian Jones." He says, squeezing his wife's hand reassuringly, while shaking the brunette's with the other.

"You're married?" Sienna asks eyeing their joined hands.

"Yeah, it's Mrs. Jones now." Emma smiles.

"Too bad, Tyler was hoping to snatch you up." Sienna teases, but Killian tenses right away.

"Who the bloody hell is Tyler." He growls possessively.

"Our favorite football Captain, who Emma used to have a huge crush on."

"Yeah you told half the school." Emma grumbles.

"I don't bloody know what football is but I can guarantee I'm ten times a better Captain." Killian says, looking at Emma with his oh so blue eyes.

"Easy tiger." Emma warns, hoping not to cause a scene, because with the way he's holding onto her waist and the way her hormones are starting to flare up, she's going to have to break her own rules.

"You're a Captain? Of what" Sienna asks intrigued, flirtatiously biting her lip at him and Emma just wants to punch her for it.

"Marines." Killian lies and Emma gives him a look of approval. His eyes scanning the crowd at the same time, looking for this Tyler fellow.

"Wow, who did you have to sleep with to get such a powerful rank so young?"

"He didn't." Emma snaps.

"Hmm... sure." She leans closer to Emma. "You must be very skilled in bed to have landed a man like that Emmy. Have fun at the party _Captain._" Then she spins around pumping her ass out to give Killian a good show.

"Oh my God, I can't believe her." Emma groans, sighing as Hook pulls her into his arms.

"Don't mind the lass, my love. She's just envious of how amazing you are."

"No, she's right; how the hell did I get you?" Emma sighs against his chest.

"You forget darling, you're the... bail bonds person, and I'm the simple... marine captain." He winks. "And aside from being remarkable in bed, you are the fiercest, most cunning beauty I have ever laid my eyes on. I'd fight through heaven and hell for you Swan."

"Stop looking me like that. All the other girls will get jealous." She teases, giving him kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Let them, darling. Because they will never get me. I'm yours forever." He leans in to kiss her fully on the mouth, and Emma lets out a hum of satisfaction.

"How about you get us drinks." She asks with a smile.

"As milady wishes." He winks.

* * *

"What will it be hot shot?" The barmaid asks. "Slippery nipple, like him?" She motions to the tall guy in an expensive suit drinking from a tall can.

"I have a wife thank you very much." Killian states plainly, a little disgusted. These women are allover him.

"And I'm sure she's so proud of you." The barmaid rolls her eyes. "What about you Sienna?" Killian turns to see the vivacious brunette sit next to him.

"Sex on the beach Hun." Sienna answers, winking to Killian as she does so.

"What kind of fowl indecency is this place?" Killian mutters in disbelief.

Sienna laughs.

"I'll have two glasses of scotch, lass." He attempts to charm the grunting woman. He notices the brunette, Sienna is it, watching him closely with longing eyes, and he has to admit, she fits his criteria of wenches he would have his way with and never speak to again, as Captain Hook. But now he has Emma, a woman even more precious to him than his Milah. A woman bold enough to challenge him and best him at everything. Therefore, this Sienna is nothing more than an appealing passerby.

"So I take it you're not from around here." She smiles, leaning against the counter, eyes fluttering. He'll play dumb, be indifferent, then get back to Emma.

"Nope, Emma and I are from Boston." He says, happy that he remembered his cover story.

"That's not what I meant Captain Jones." She giggles playfully, twirling a few strands of hair with her fingers. "Let me guess, unaccustomed to our alcohol, so not from America, a sexy accent... hmm... British? Scottish? Irish? Such a mystery."

_Did she just lean in closer to me? Bloody hell. _Killian gulps hard at the way the woman's proximity slowly decreases as time passes by.

"If you're so interested, you should ask Swan, she could tell you the crazy story about how we met." He tries to push her away, or at least strike up a more friendly conversation rather than flirtatious, to bring up Emma and remind her who he is in love with, who he is devoted to.

"Why would I ask her, when I can ask you." _Sodding buggering..._

"Lass, I do not know what your intentions are, but I'd like to remind you I am married to Emma."

"Marriages fail every day, it's not like you're her true love or anything." Sienna scoffs. _Actually darling, I'm proud to say I am. _She leans in brushing her fingertips along his arm. "I can guarantee you I can make you feel so much better, I can make you feel whole, rock your world." He snatches her wrists with his left hand, thankful that Emma got around to reattaching it.

"Let me make myself clear, I am not interested in you. I love Emma, and would never leave her or seek any other woman's company. She is the only woman I want and need." He turns to the counter to grab the two scotches, pissed that the barmaid took so long to pour the damn drinks.

"What does Emma Swan have that I can't give you?"

He stops at her spiteful words.

"She has everything, darling. And she is my true love, wouldn't be able to wake me up from a curse if not." He winks, leaving the wench to her own devices, in utter shock and confusion.

* * *

Emma sits watching her husband try to order drinks from Barbara, the old lunch lady who was actually cool at the time, internally laughing. But then Sienna goes and sits beside Killian and her entire form grows rigid. She knows Hook loves her but she also knows he is a man. A pirate who flirted with everyone, who pillaged and plundered and ravished sluts like Sienna in taverns when he came to port. And unfortunately Sienna hasn't lost her appeal, still fit, perky, and throwing herself at hot men. A few people on the dance floor move to the center so they block Emma's view from the bar.

_Great, just great._

"Emma?" A male voice inquires, shifting her attention, from that harlot. And God is this man distracting.

"Tyler?" She can feel her teenage hormones resurfacing at the sight of him, all pampered up in a suit and tie, smooth freshly shaven face and thoroughly combed hair. Why does she have to like him? She has Killian now, her true love, her other half, the only one who made her feel special. No, it has to be her stupid hormones acting up.

"Wow, you look great. Just, wow. Can't believe little Emmy Swan grew up to become a gorgeous woman."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She smiles. _Oh god these hormones._

"So how have the last twelve years gone by for you? I took over my father's business, striving for CEO soon." His eyes roam everywhere as he speaks to her, she can tell he's mentally undressing her.

"Oh I..." Her phones shrills through the noise of the chatter and music. Saved by the bell. "Henry?... Why aren't you in bed... yes you can go to your father's tomorrow... I love you too."

"You have a kid?" Tyler asks as she hangs up with Henry.

"Umm yeah, he's great, really changed my life." Emma smiles.

"And his father, he's not here with you today?"

"No." She feels a little awkward talking to Tyler about Neal.

"Not in the picture anymore?"

"Well, he's still there for our son, but we aren't together..."

"He lost something great then." He's looking at her with longing eyes, as his hand reaches atop the table to hold hers. And for a moment it feels nice, whether it's because she's mad at Killian for being with that wench or because of her hormones, she doesn't know. But as he leans, closer to her, his intentions being quite obvious, she shoves her hand firmly against his chest and pushes him back.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes are wide with panic. She doesn't like Tyler... no she loves Killian. Killian is her true love.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Tyler, no this can never happen..."

"Come on, Emma." He smiles, testing the waters further by stroking her bare forearm. "You look so beautiful, and I know you feel the same, you never took your eyes off me in high school."

"No, I don't feel that way for you anymore..." She tries to tell him that she's married, but he tightens his grip on arm and cuts her off with insistent lips. Its a brutal kiss, painful even. His taste is wrong, his touch repelling. The noise that escapes her, even with her hormones, is not out of pleasure but of discomfort and annoyance. As he shoves his tongue in her mouth, she takes her key and bites hard, causing him to yelp loudly and retreat from her.

"What the..."

_Slap!_

"What part of no didn't you understand ass hole?"

Suddenly, and thankfully, an external force soon pulls the former jock from Emma.

"What the hell man?" Tyler grunts as Emma looks up to see her more than pissed husband raging above him, his hands secure on the collar of his shirt. _Shit! _Killian's eyes, they are stormy, his I'm-going-to-kill-you-Crocodile face plastered on.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

Killian slams Tyler against the wall, causing everyone to stop what they are doing and watch the drama unfold.

"Killian!" Emma gasps. _Don't go all pirate! Don't make a scene! _"I'm fine, stop this." She says in a lower voice.

"I swear to the Seven Seas, if you ever bloody touch her again, I will end you."

"Mind your own business man, the lady wanted it." _Maybe in high school... but no, not now!_

"Wanted it? You think I want you? The only man I want is my husband." She lifts up her hand, waving her ring in the man's face.

"Which would be me." Killian states proudly.

"You... your... You said your son's father wasn't with you."

"Killian is not Henry's father Tyler." Emma sighs; she grabs Killian by the arm and tries to convince him to go before he unleashes his rage on the man.

"Just so you know never to touch my wife again." Killian threatens, and before she can stop him...

_WHACK!_

"Ow! You bastard!" Tyler screams as he falls to his knees clutching his nose. "

"Hook!" Emma exclaims, snapping her mouth shut instantly. Some people stare at her weirdly as others rush in to help Tyler.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Of course I'm alright! I could have dealt with him, why did you do this?"

"Emma, I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle seeing that bastards hands allover you." Killian pleads. But she doesn't get the chance to reply, as two police officers rush in and apprehend him. Of course they're here, everyone loved Tyler... and the fact that the school is close to the station doesn't help either. Knowing better, the pirate doesn't struggle, allowing the cops to handcuff him.

"Where are you taking him?" Emma asks.

"The station on 54th street, I assume you're the girlfriend." The officer asks.

"Wife." She corrects, shooting the officer a glare as his eyes travel up and down her body.

"You can either come bail him out later tonight, or pick him up tomorrow morning."

"He didn't do anything wrong, he was just protecting me."

"That man was attacking you?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then I'm sorry ma'am but the law is the law." He and the other officer escort Killian out of the high school, leaving Emma as angry as ever.

* * *

"I'm pressing charges Emma." _Are you freaking kidding me!_ Tyler sits at a desk filling out the form in the police station as she and he fight in front of the officers.

"He did nothing wrong!"

"He punched me."

"You shoved your tongue down my throat, when I said no!"

"You wanted it!"

"Are you that daft? I love my husband." So that is the reason he is doing this... the realization hits her.

"Then why didn't you bring him up?" Truth be told, she wanted to see Tyler's reaction to Killian, because Killian is perfect... her true love. Tyler was an ass hole to her in high school, she wanted him to squirm.

"Because you shoved your tongue in my mouth!"

"Ma'am, I thought you said Mr. Dukes did not attack you? Will you be pressing charges?" The officer interrupts their fight, with a bored expression.

"What?" Tyler blanks. _Perfect._

"Well according to Mrs. Jones, you pushed yourself on her, and that's considered sexually assault."

"It was a kiss."

"You grabbed me and forced me into it." Emma hisses. "And there was touching... very inappropriate touching." Might as well add fuel to this fire.

"Fine!" He exclaims. "I'll drop the charges."

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Emma quickly follows the guard to the jail cell. She is mad. She was perfectly capable in handling Tyler, Killian did not have to turn back into Captain Hook and sock him right in the jaw, though he fully did deserve it. But it isn't like Emma is some useless damsel in distress. She slayed a dragon, beat Peter Pan, broke the curse, battled the Queen of Hearts and the Evil Queen and knocked Captain Hook out with one punch... then married him. She could handle an egotistic former football Captain in a suit. _Stupid possessive pirate!_

Killian sits against the wall of his cell with a bored look, until he hears the clicking if Emma's heels against the tiled floors. She's furious, following the guard, and the moment she catches his gaze is the moment he knows he has to count his blessings.

At least she is still the most remarkable sight he has ever seen.

The officer slides the key home into the lock and clicks it open.

"You're free to go Mr. Jones." He says as Killian exits the damned cage.

"Many a thanks officer..."

"Oh shut up!" Emma snaps, grabbing his left hand and tugging him towards the door.

"Swan."

"No."

"I..."

"Shut up."

"Emma."

She whips around, colliding into Killian as she does so. "When I say I can handle it, it means I can. I'm not some weak girl that needs a man to rescue her every minute! I'm not Aurora. Tyler is an idiot, not a serial killer! I've dealt with his kind before. But you just had to get involved, you just had to make a scene..."

He silences her with a kiss. But even then, when he breaks away she is still fuming.

"Love, I couldn't bear to see him touch you. Only I get to do that, because you are mine. I love you Emma Swan."

"Of course I'm yours, you idiot..." she says, and damn her she has tears in her eyes. Must be the hormones. "I wouldn't be carrying your child otherwise."

Killian's eyes widen at Emma's words.

"You're pregnant?" The happiness behind his words causes her to sigh with relief.

"Yep, my dad's going to kill you." She laughs.

"Good Gods! I don't care!" He exclaims hugging her, then lifting her in the air to spin her around. "How long?" He asks when he puts her down.

"I just found out yesterday." She smiles.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"We're going to have a baby." She smiles. And he kisses her.

"Let's go flaunt this to the insane scallywags at that annoyingly shimmery building." Hook says excitedly, swinging his arm around.

"Aye." Emma laughs, not even bothering to correct him. "Let's."

They enter a cab, smiling the whole way. His hand rests on her stomach, protective dad mode in full power.

When they arrive back at the building, Killian does not let go of her, and they get a bunch of stares from jealous ex classmates of Emma's.

"Emmy!" Sienna runs at them, a seductive grin in play just for Killian."Glad to see you're alright Captain."

"You know what Sienna?" Emma snaps, rounding off on the brunette. "Stay the hell away from my husband. He's not available and he doesn't want you. So stop trying to get in his pants. Home wrecking whore doesn't suit you."

Emma turns to walk away, but before that, Sienna raises her hand to slap her.

_Oh, like bloody hell this wench thinks she can harm my pregnant Swan!_

_Smack!_

Killian's head gets whipped to the side as he steps in front of Emma to block the blow.

Sienna's eyes widen in realization that her intended target is spinning around, unharmed and the man before looks ready to kill.

"Captain I am so so..."

"Never attempt to hurt my wife again." Killian growls, and Emma can swear she sees Sienna blank. He threateningly looms closer to the brunette. "Or you'll see why I was feared for over three hundred years."

Now the woman must think that he is insane as she blinks rapidly trying to process his words. That or she believes she is drunk off her mind, eyeing Emma and Killian's retreating forms.

A sigh escapes from the savior's lips as she sits down at the bar, closely followed by Hook.

"One scotch." She tells the barmaid.

"Belay that." Killian warns the old woman.

"What the hell? Don't you think I deserve a drink after that?" She scowls.

"I am not about to let my pregnant wife consume any alcohol."

_Right, pregnant. No booze. Damn._

"Now I wish I made you wear protection." She murmurs. He looks to her as if she stabbed him in the heart. "Killian, oh my God! I didn't mean that, it's a joke a stupid joke. I want this baby. I want your baby." She says quickly trying to right herself.

He kisses her and it quickly silences her, a trick he learned to master throughout the time he has been married to her.

"Emma, darling, don't fret. You just scared me for a moment there."

Her hands move up to stroke his face. "You have nothing to be scared of. I am happy and that us because I have an amazingly handsome brave man in my life."

"Oh? Should I be jealous of this man love." He raises his eyebrow.

"Absolutely." She teases.

"Well then, let's see if your man can dance as well as I do." Gently, he pulls her up off the stool, mischief glimmering in his eyes. God help her if her kid turns out exactly like him.

Leading her to the dance floor, Killian loops his arm protectively around Emma's waist and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I should be mad or turned on by you, right now." She says and he raises his eyebrow. Her arms go around his neck as his hug her midsection and they dance slowly together. "Damn pregnancy hormones."

_"I'm breaking free from these memories, gotta let it go, just let it go."_

"I would go for the latter, and maybe we can escape out of here, so I can ravish the mother of my child." His eyebrows wiggle naughtily.

"You better ravish me, childbirth is painful."

_"And let it go..."_

_"Now I know..."_

_"A brand new life..."_

_"Is down this road..."_

"Just think, we'll have a little mini version of me running around."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Of course not, Mr. 'When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it'."

"You did feel it." He grins.

"Immensely." She smiles with a husky whisper and leans in for a kiss. As usually, their kiss evokes a raging fire of passion, requiring them to pull away before things get out of hand.

_"I've broken free from these memories."_

"Gods, what did I do to get you?" He moans, looking deeply into her emerald eyes. "My beautiful jewel. My love. My wife." Each statement is punctuated with small kisses that make her weak to her knees.

"Hmm... I tied you up, knocked you out, had my wicked way with you. Seems like I did all the work." She teases, sliding her hand up to caress the shell of his ear. Her fingers come into contact with his stupid little earring, the one she was sure he had removed. Oh well, she will punish him later.

_"And two goodbyes let to this new life, don't let me go, don't let me go."_

"Oi, I took an arrow for you Swan." He smiles.

"And I woke you up." She counters.

"You're not an easy woman to please."

"Well," she leans forward, breathing into his ear. "Maybe, when we get out of here, you can change that."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. He is going to be a father.

Him.

Captain Hook.

* * *

"You're lacking." Sienna snorts as Tyler rolls off of her. "I think your injury is getting in the way if your performance."

"Are you sure it's not you just getting stiff in your old age?" Tyler snaps back.

"Stiff? Ha! At least I'm hard in certain places

BANG !

"What was that?" Sienna asks, propping up.

"I don't know but it definitely came from the suite above." They slip out if the bed, put on their clothes and sneak upstairs to see what the cause of the ruckus is all about.

"Oh gods! Yes, Emma!" A man moans. A squeak of a mattress emanates from a particular room.

Tyler and Sienna approach the room slowly, taking turns peering into a hole in the wall.

They see little Emmy Swan, the unpopular brat from high school, now fully grown, her body definitely developed as it bounces naked atop a groaning Killian Jones, who clearly can't handle what she is doing.

"Oh. My. God." Sienna whispers, her eyes glued to the man's body as he take control of the situation, ending atop his wife.

"Yes! Hook! FASTER!"

He complies pounding into her as she clings onto him for dear life, and then abruptly pulls out, giving her a saucy wink.

Killian kisses his way down Emma's body taking special care for the insides of her legs before his hot breath meets her hot center. Her legs are instantly placed upon his broad shoulders, her aroused state making her stare at him, panting in anticipation. With a wicked grin, he dives into her, moaning as their fluids mix and create an erotic taste. She cries at the feeling off his expert tongue and skilled lips devouring her plundering her. And she isn't the only one letting out a moan... Sienna lets out a small whimper at the sight, because normally men preferred to receive rather than give.

"There is no way he is causing _that_ reaction." Tyler whispers.

Moving away from the peephole, Sienna frustratingly motions to look through.

"See that, that is how you do it." She hisses.

"You're just mad because he turned you down." Tyler mocks.

"Killian! KILLIAN! Oh! OH! "

Mrs. Jones screams out her ecstasy as Mr. Jones crawls up her body, peppering kisses across her stomach along the way.

"So my love, was I good enough?"

"You... you... wow... just shut up and make me yours." She pulls him up the rest of the way.

"You're already mine." He growls, kissing her lovingly on the lips. "My insatiable princess."

"You never call me a princess." Sienna growls.

"Because you are not." Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, I was hoping to land a better lay then you today."

"Oh, here we go, just like high school. Just so you know, all the women I have had beg to differ."

"You're so juvenile."

"Bloody hell! You minx!"

"You're such a bad bad boy!"

Both Tyler and Sienna rush to the peephole and clash heads as result. Whispering a curse, Sienna shoves through, looking through the hole looking to enjoy the show.

But no one is there. The bed is empty.

"What the hell, they are gone."

"What?" Tyler pushes the brunette aside and scans the room.

No one in sight.

"I don't know about this land, but in mine, they say it's rude to stare." Comes an angry accented voice.

Slowly the two viewers turn around to see an angry husband and wife staring back at them. Emma is in Killian's shirt while he unashamedly bears only his black dress pants, arms crossed matching his wife's stance.

"It's rude here too." Emma replies.

"Emmy, you look hot as hell, I can see why your husband chose you." Tyler says, as if flirting with her would get him anywhere.

"Do you want me to give you another black eye so the first is not so lonely." Killian growls.

"We were just leaving, Captain." She can't take her eyes off of his chest... his wet lips... his poorly buttoned pants hanging sinfully low on his hips.

"You better be." Emma snaps.

Sienna lets out a nervous laugh and then pulls Tyler along with her down the hall and out of sight.

As soon as they are gone, Emma slumps her body against Killian's, groaning into his neck.

"Talk about mood killer."

"Fortunately it won't take me long to get in the mood with you."

"When I find them, I..."

"You need nit worry about them milady. For now you and our child just need to rest if we want to break the news to your family tomorrow."

"Our family." She corrects looking deeply into his eyes.

"Our family." He repeats with a smile.

Lips meet softly. His hand goes under his shirt brushes against her stomach right before he leads her back to bed.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Jones arrive at eight fifteen in the morning back to Storybrooke where they tell their eager family the news. To Killian's surprise David's hand slaps his back rather than punching his face and Snow hugs both tightly in tears and laughter.

Weeks later, they discover that Emma has a party dancing in her belly. Twins... Killian nearly faints while Henry jumps up and down in excitement.

Months later, William 'Liam' David Jones is born with dark hair and green eyes, and is followed by blonde haired, blue eyed Evelyn 'Eva' Snow Jones. Both children drive them nuts and blame always falls on Killian when they get in trouble.

Emma always finds she has four children rather than three, and Killian will often wiggle his eyebrows and suggest they make that a fact. As result Emma will call Henry to keep an eye on his siblings while Emma drags Killian to his ship to Jolly his Roger.

He always said she would make a great pirate.

**A new chapter of BMHD is up, and thinking of starting a new multichapter fic. Until then, review? :)**


End file.
